And a Child Shall Lead Them
And a Child Shall Lead Them was a comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in 1978. It was the 13th of 22 stories drawn by Alden McWilliams and the 5th of 10 stories written by George Kashdan. Publisher's description ;Teaser summary :Unaware of the massive wealth they possessed, the asteroid’s inhabitants were easy prey for those who would lure and exploit them! For their primitive brains could not comprehend they had been tempted into annihilation! It should have ended with the arrival of the … but, instead, that changed the threat from slow destruction into sudden death! Summary The Enterprise breaks up a black market mining operation on a primitive world led by a child. References Characters :Christine Chapel • Pete Flamm • James T. Kirk • Klwama • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( ) • (class F shuttlecraft) • (class F shuttlecraft) • mining vehicles Locations :Asteroid • Organian Treaty Zone (Beta Quadrant) Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Science and technology :antibiotic • antidote • atmosphere • blood • brain • brainwave • communicator • computer • disease • drug • kurali • lifeform • medical tricorder • microscope • mining • narcotic • phaser • rifle • shuttlecraft • transporter • tricorder • tri-faxichologenic acid Ranks and titles :captain • doctor • lieutenant Other references :addiction • asteroid • black market • caveman • club • code • crystal • • genius • native • Prime Directive • regulation • sector • trial Appendices Background * The two Leonardo shuttlecraft were named for famed inventor and artist Leonardo da Vinci. * was wrecked in the middle of the story, only to be replaced with a brand new just a few hours later. Either the engineering department could fabricate shuttles extremely quickly, or a replacement craft was standing by to be christened Leonardo. Both shuttles used the registry NCC-1701/7, the same as . That was either an oversight, or possibly the name Galileo was not being used as the name of an Enterprise shuttlecraft at that particular time. * It was not explained why a black market existed for tri-faxichologenic acid, a medicine which showed promise as a universal antibiotic. It was either extremely rare or had other biological effects. * While referred to as an asteroid, the planetary body in this story was a dwarf planet — although that classification did not exist when the story was written in 1978. It was large enough that gravity formed it into a sphere, had its own atmosphere, had relatively normal surface gravity, and supported the of plants and animals in class M conditions. None of these were properties of asteroids. * Nyota Uhura had one line on the bridge. Christine Chapel was seen working in the Enterprise’s medical lab but had no dialogue. * Criminal Pete Flamm’s name was on the nose as a deceitful "flim-flam man". Related stories * – Exploited indigenous Togota tribesmen rebelled against Mobitans with weapons provided by Klingon agents. * }} – On Ominnus, retreiving medicinal herbs violated taboos of the indigenous cavemen. * | }} – Caveman Vandar became immortal after trapping Q. Images GK52-Pete-Flamm.jpg|Pete Flamm GK52-Klwama.jpg|Klwama GK52-dispensing-kurali.jpg|Dispensing kurali GK52-Leonardo-firing.jpg|Leonardo firing phasers GK52-Leonardo-wreck.jpg|Wreck of the Leonardo GK52-Leonardo-2.jpg|Leonardo (II) GK-TFA.jpg|Raw TFA crystals GK-mining.jpg|Mining TFA Connections External links Category:TOS comics Category:1978 productions and publications